


kookiegurui

by anime_i_think



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Depression, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forced Sex, Gambling, Happy Ending, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kinks, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Therapy Dog, Trust, flirting early on, just obliged, lives on the line, not raped though, private highschool, rich families, tetrachromacy, vminkook are jokesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_i_think/pseuds/anime_i_think
Summary: kakegurui / BTS crossoverJeon Jungkook transfers to a new private collage. Due to... family circumstances...But this school just happens to be full of gamblers. Luckily for Jungkook this should prove no problems. Even if he's inexperienced he's not dumb. Jungkook meets long time childhood friends Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung who teaches him about the school where he quickly becomes known for his skillful and compulsive gambling skills especially when he puts his own life on the line.Or...A BTS / kakegurui crossover that no one asked for. But instead of high school, it's college, because everything would be underage heh...





	1. The friendship

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST ACTUAL FAN FICTION SO I'M SORRY IF IT'S BAAAAAD  
> i hope it gets better as i write but i tried to make it as interesting as possible  
> I like the concept i have written out so.........  
> Yah anyways i hope you like it!  
> Ill see you at the end, love <3

“Full house!!” Taehyung says as he threw down his hand of cards.

Jimin quickly throws his down right after.

“Awh, too bad!!! Looks like i win.” Jimin says with a shit-eating grin.

“A Royal Flush???!! How in the--”

“Boys, dinners ready!” Mrs.Park interrupted Taehyung.

Jimin smirks at Taehyung, “I’m gonna beat you this time!” he says as he runs out the door and makes his ways down the stairs, Taehyung scrambling to catch up to him.

To no one's surprise, Taehyung still wins. He had slid down the railing of the stairs as if it were his own home. Though he’s at the Park’s house all the time, he might as well be living there. Jimin doesn’t even know why he still tries to beat Taehyung anymore. He always wins.

One time he even went as far as jumping from the second floor to rush to the table. Of course he hurt himself, and they rushed him to the hospital. He ate dinner with a cast on that night.

Anyways, the first one down gets extra dessert. Courtesy of Jimin’s mom. God bless his mom and her baking skills!

“Taehyung, sweetie, will you be staying the night?” the older park asked.

Taehyung jerks his attention to the woman, and nods eagerly with noodles hanging out his mouth. Causing her to chuckle.

“Well would you like me to wash your uniform for you then?” She asks kindly.

Taehyung shake his head again, managing to swallow some noodles, and making his words at least audible. “Nof i’ll wear thif tomowow” 

“Ew Tae, that’s gross! I’ll bring his down with mine later.” he states towards his mother with a kind smile, that she returns and nods.

After they all finish eating and Jimin’s mom packs up the leftovers she calls from the kitchen. “Who wants mochi!!?”

Taehyung’s eyes instantly light up and an inhuman screech spills from his throat, startling Jimin.

Taehyung was about to eat the mochi as quickly as he could by trying to unhinge his jaw like a snake and put it all in at once. But he looks up at Jimin who has already started eating his.  
Jimin notices the staring and looks back at Taehyung, who then begins to look back and forth between the mochi and Jimin.

Jimin shoots him a confused looks that turns startled after yet another screech. Not as loud as before, but it was still unexpected.

“Jimin!!!” Taehyung gasps loudly. “This mochi looks like you!”

And this time even Jimin’s mom looks at him confused. But then realization dawned on her and she busted out laughing, causing Jimin even more confusion.

“Wha- what are you laughing about??” Jimin stutters dumbfounded.

“Your cheeks look like mochi!” Taehyung says as he reaches over the table and gives Jimin’s right cheek a hard squeeze, as his mom does the same to the left.

He quickly smacks them away, and Taehyung returns to showing as much mochi into his mouth as his can.

As soon as they were done eating- more like when Jimin was done eating, Taehyung just inhaled the food. Jimin doesn’t think he saw Taehyung chew even once.

Taehyung bounds into Jimin’s room with said boy right behind him, and begins to strip from his uniform. Jimin shuts the door and Taehyung throws the uniform at his face as he begins putting on the spare clothes he always leaves here.

They get ready for bed and Jimin goes to bring their uniforms to his mom. After saying their good nights and a warm hug Jimin goes back to his room where Taehyung is currently waiting.

He flips the light switch off and jumps into the queen sized bed with Taehyung. They became comfortable enough to share a bed almost as soon as their friendship started. Like they were ‘soul mates’ as Taehyung liked to call it. Though platonically of course.

Taehyung groans as Jimin flops right on top of him. Scooting over more Taehyung turns to face Jimin.

“I heard we’re getting a new transfer student tomorrow.” Taehyung starts off.

“Yeah i hope it’s another boy, and that he’ll be nice, we need someone else like that. Considering college is hell.” Jimin states dramatically.

“I hope he’s hot…” Taehyung dryly says making Jimin chuckle.

“Good night, Tae”

“Good night, Chim”

And as usual a minute later.

“I love you Chim Chim!!” Taehyung says with a smile barely visible in the dark.

Jimin sighs, “I love you too, Tae.”


	2. The meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp i'm here with chapter 2...  
> heh  
> enjoy the flirting

“TAE!” Jimin yelled as soon as his eyes caught the time.

“Hmmmmm?” he groaned trying to go back to sleep.

“WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON’T HURRY UP!!! Jimin yelled as he scrambled to find his and Taehyung’s uniform. 

He threw Tae’s uniform onto the bed, almost tripping trying to puts his legs into his pants. They quickly get ready and run down the stairs into the pantry to grab a quick breakfast. After all it is the most important meal of the day, according to Taehyung.

Jimin grabs a couple of apples, because that was the closest thing of course. Even though Taehyung complained about the granola bars being only a few steps more but Jimin shouted an over exaggerated ‘WE’RE LATE! THERE’S NO TIME!’ as he dragged the other towards the school.

They burst through the entrance of the school, causing all eyes to venture towards the panting pair. Jimin quickly barks out a loud ‘WHAT’ causing everyone to avert their eyes. After all he is one of the highest in rank in the school. Between his generous donations and knack for gambling, he scored a high rank. 

Most of the lower rankers are afraid of Jimin. But that's only because Jimin has a sadistic façade. When he’s gambling he tends to get into character to make sure he wins. But if you were to talk to him out of gambling terms, he is one of the sweetest guys in the school. Though most people don’t dare to venture far enough to find that out for themselves.

They quickly dash through the halls and into their classroom, slamming the door open, once again all eyes fall on the pair. Including a new set standing at the front of the classroom.

The teacher sends them a strong glare in question.

“Sorry, traffic!” Taehyung supplies her.

“You both walk to school.” she spat.

“DUCK, ….traffic.” Jimin blurts momentarily interrupting her.

“Jimin, there are no ducks anywhere near the school. There’s not even a pond nearby.” she sighs.

They both open their mouth for yet another response when she raises her hand to stop them from speaking.

“You two can just show the new student around the school after class. Now sit down.” she says whilst pulling out a textbook to supply everyone with which page to turn to.

The new student still standing at the front of the class decides to speak up.

“Uhm… excuse me Ms…?” he begins unsure of how to address the teacher.

“Ms.Lee” she supplies him, not even looking up from the textbook, concentrating on finding the correct page.

“Ms.Lee, where do i sit?” he asks with newly found knowledge of her name.

She looks up making the ‘o’ shape of her mouth visible to those who were paying attention. She scans the room, her eyes landing on a few free seats, but deciding it best to sit him him by Taehyung and Jimin.

She points to the free seat to the right of Jimin and the even farther right of Taehyung. He shyly walks to the seat almost tripping from dragging his feet. He quickly rushed to his desk and sat down. 

He pulls out a textbook and his notebook, when a piece of paper hits his head and lands on his desk. He opens the folded, torn corner of paper and reads the note:

Jiminieeeeee  
He’s sooooo hot  
Omg  
;)))

He looks over to see a very shocked face staring wide-eyed at him. He guesses that's who the note was from and judging by the name at the top of the note it wasn’t meant for him. So was it about him then? And he somehow managed to miss his friend and hit me…? Man what bad luck he chuckled to himself. 

He turns to the boy he heard the teacher address as jimin as whispered to him. “Psst! Jimin…” Jimin turned over a little surprised at the new kid calling his name already. “I think this was supposed to be for you” the new student quickly whispered so he wouldn’t get in trouble, on his first day at that!

Jimin suspiciously took the note and read it. He emitted a somewhat loud snort, causing a few students to turn their heads.

“Is there a problem Jimin?” the teacher asked, stopping from her lesson to address Jimin.

“No Ms.Lee, i just started choking.” the boy said with an innocent look on his face, and Taehyung trying to hold in his laughter. But when the new boys gaze landed on him he froze and blushed strongly, to which the new boy smirked.

When the teacher resumed teaching, another note was thrown at the new student. He stopped his writing and sighed, opening the new note:

Looks like Taehyung has already taken  
a liking to you  
new boy. :)  
What’s your name btw?

He cracked another smile and flipped the paper.

My name is Jeon Jeongguk  
And i’m guessing your  
‘Jiminieeeeee’  
Or more rather Jimin as the teacher called you  
Your friend is cute what’s his name?

Jeongguk folded the paper and tossed it back, and watched Jimin’s eyes light up as he read the note. He watched him write another note and give it to his friend along with the note that was just exchanged between Jeongguk and Jimin. The boy gets flustered so Jeongguk thinks the other note was for proof. Surprising him slightly the boy looked at him after reading the notes, and Jeongguk looked right back and winked. Causing the boy to flusted and turn away, which made Jeongguk smirk.

He watches as he scribbles a few thing on the note as well as Jimin as it’s passed back down:

My name is Kim Taehyung  
Nice to meet you Jeongguk  
Sorry about the note from earlier :(

Yep i’m ‘Jiminieeeeee’  
But Park Jimin is the correct use  
of my name.  
But you can call me Jiminie too  
Afterall i’m sure we’ll  
Become great friends.

He tears two pieces from his paper and begins writing his responses:

<3  
Taehyung:  
It’s nice to meet you too  
But we’ll have a better conversation  
After class when you and Jimin show me around  
And don’t be sorry about that note, after  
all i hope you weren’t lying  
Because i think  
Ur a qt  
<3 

Jimin:  
I’d watch Taehyung reading that note if i were you  
This may sound kinda weird but  
Even though we’ve only passed a few notes to one another  
I feel like we’re all old friends…  
Too sappy??  
Too bad then i guess  
I hope we can all become great friends too  
You guys are cool!  
:)  
It’s also a little weird how me and taehyung are already  
Flirting and we haven’t even said a word to each other yet  
OMG DO YOU THINK HIM AND I ARE SOULMATES????

 

He passed the notes to Jimin, who passed Taehyung his assigned note.

Jimin’s head snapped quickly towards Taehyung to watch as he unraveled the note. The second his eyes landed on the first line. The blush immediate on his face.

Jimin turned towards Jeongguk mouthing a ‘what did you do?’ to which jeongguk answered him by telling him to keep watching. After a while Taehyung’s face was redder than one of the mix-match socks he was wearing, but Jimin wasn’t going to say anything….yet.

Taehyung frantically turns to Jungkook, his mouth twitching with indecipherable words. A bright flush on his face and ears.

Jeongguk giggles at Taehyung’s cuteness and doesn’t notice Jimin until a small paper ball falls into his mouth. He quickly spits it out of his mouth, and to his luck, lands on the teachers desk… more specifically into her coffee.

Jeongguk frantically whips his head toward Jimin and back towards the teachers mug.

Taehyung thankfully spoke up.

“Ms.Lee,” he called out interrupting her mid-sentence.

She sighs and puts down her chalk.

“Yes Taehyung?”

“I just saw something fall into your coffee,” he started “I think it was a bug but it fell straight from the ceiling.”

“And how would you see that if you were paying attention to my lesson Taehyung?” she asked sternly.

“Uhhh…” Taehyung stammered, scratching at the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M GONNA TRY TO NOT RUSH THEIR RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE THAT BE JUST BE UNNATURAL  
> UHHH YEH I HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
> <3


	3. The challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's like slightly late.  
> Anyways IT'S MY BIRTHDAY WHORES  
> well its only like 1:20am  
> but its fine  
> enjoy this chapter of Bam Bam and Jeongguk gambling

Jimin lets out a long sigh as they roam the hallways. They’re currently in the midst of giving Jeongguk a tour of the school.

“Oh thank god you did that Taehyung!” Jimin groaned out. 

“I would’ve gotten in so~ much trouble if she found out that i did that.” Jeongguk exasperated.

“She probably wouldn’t have thought you did it, after all it is your first day.” Taehyung reasoned out.  
“Anyways, this is the cafeteria.” Jimin said outstretching his arms to show the space.

‘Oh wow,” Jeongguk exclaims eyes traveling as he inspects everything around him.

Taehyung and Jimin watch as Jeongguk’s eyes gleam with excitement as he sees the current event going on in the room.

“What’s going on up there?” he asked

“Why don’t we go see…” Jimin answers with a smirk , leading jeongguk up the steps to the second floor.

Jeongguk’s expression displays awe as he watches a male and female student. The girl looks slightly distressed, but the boy on the other hand, looks like he knows he’ll win even if his opponent is a pro. Jeongguk see’s the burning fire in the boy’s eyes as he watches him throw down yet another perfect pair of shimmering cards.

“Looks like I win sweety.” the boy says with a sweet innocent smile.

“Whoa, you really are good.” the girl starts off. “I thought what everyone said about you was just a rumor but it turns out you are very skilled in this.” The girl pushes out of her chair and gives the boy a shake of her hand.

“It was a pleasure playing with you bam.”

“Ah you too Jennie.” he said with a kind smile.

“May I play?” Jeongguk asks stepping forward.

“What are you doing?!” Jimin whisper shouts.

Jeongguk flashed them both a small smile and stepped up to Bam Bam. Bam smirked and held out his hand. Jeongguk shook his hand politely, and sat in the seat that was offered to him.

“You saw what kind of game we will be partaking in, correct?” Bam Bam asked, to which Jeongguk nodded in agreement.

Jeongguk watched as he picked up the playing cards and shuffled them. He closely examined them to see if there were any hints possible to tell if he was cheating considering bam beat the girl before him by a mile. He pondered on how the boy sitting across from him could have such immense luck to have won like that.

But he shouldn’t dwell on it for long, since after all the match was starting.

“How much are we betting here uhm..?”

“Jeongguk, Jeon Jeongguk.” he finishes the others statement.

“Well you can call me Bam Bam,” he says with a sweet smile. “anyways what are you wanting to bet. I like to raise the stakes a little, but it’s on your word this game.”

“Hmmm, how about 50 bucks?”

“Okay, your call.”

“We’ll do 30 pairs then.” Bam decides.

“Would you like to go first.” Bam offers, but Jeongguk decides to decline.

“No i want to make sure I have the right idea first.”

Bam Bam cocks his head slightly and hums, beginning his search for a exact pair of cards.

Jeongguk watches as his partner's hands reach for one of the many sparkling silver cards. 

The cards are quite unique for gambling, he thinks, but i still can’t find anything to hint at the same cards. Maybe it’s really just memory and honest luck.

Jeongguk watches as he flips over a 10 of hearts and a 2 of clubs soon after to which he turns the failed pair down.

“Your turn.” he says gesturing towards his opponents cards.

Jeongguk reaches down and flips over a random card a 7 of diamonds, he goes to the nest card, 10 of diamonds.

He flips his cards over and continues.

After flipping a few more pairs Bam Bam pulls up a 10 of hearts and a grin pops up on his face his hand travels and he turns over the twin of his card.

After 1 more turn Jeongguk finally gets his first pair of cards, 6 of spades.

After about 20 minutes it's a pretty close game but Bam Bam is ahead at 24 and Jeongguk at 19. 

8 more rounds in and Bam has won with 30 pairs, and Jeongguk losing with 26.

Jeongguk hands over the $50 and stands up to shake his partners hand.

“You’re pretty good for a beginner!” Bam said as he shook Jeongguk’s hand.

“Thank you, you’re really good too.”

“I hope we can play again soon.” He said.

“Yeah, sure i’ll find you one day.” Jeongguk said walking off with a wave. “Bye Bam Bam!”

“Bye Jeongguk.”

Jeongguk walks back over to Jimin and Taehyung.

“What did you do that for?” Taehyung asked.

“I wanted to try it out.” he said. “Now show me the rest of the school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0000  
> im gonna go celebrate by myself  
> leave a kudos if you liked it and a comment :)))))))))))))))))))))))))  
> <3


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi update,  
> I kinda got tired of writing this and idk if anyone was keeping up with this except for my ugli friend >:(  
> But I will be re starting this story hopefully soon and i hope I'll continue to actually write it and post it   
> Also let me know please if I should just stick with this story or write a new one with my own ideas?  
> Thanksssss <3

Eheh I'll return sooon...


End file.
